


A Karkat Song

by PaintedOak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedOak/pseuds/PaintedOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just imagine Karkat singing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Karkat Song

**Author's Note:**

> Set to "Empty Chairs and Empty Tables," from "Les Miserables."

There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain that goes on and on  
Empty chairs and empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone  
Here they talked of a brand new world  
Here it was they played the game  
Here they talked of tomorrow  
And tomorrow never came  
The table in the corner  
They could see our world reborn  
And the rose with voices ringing  
And I can hear them now  
The very words that they had said  
Became their last communion  
On this lonely asteroid  
Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
That I live and you are gone  
There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain that goes on and on  
Phantom faces in the windows  
Phantom shadows on the floor  
Empty chairs and empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more  
Oh my friends my friends  
Don't ask me what your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sing no more

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I didn't change much. But, I didn't really think I needed to. It just screams Sadstuck as it is.


End file.
